yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Builds
This page is a redirect page for other builds that are not as known or famous on the server. In order to have your build here you must follow the community build rules. Builds that do not follow the guidelines will be moved to proof-check builds. Pages can be made about these builds, similarly to famous ones, but cannot be on the top navigation (except this page). 6Garden See more: 6Garden The North Pole See more: The North Pole Mokuzai Island See more: Mokuzai Island Kektown See more: Kektown FancyTown FancyTown (or Ocala City) is a base being built solo by Lifeisgood72. It's a model city featuring Paris, London, and Berlin sections and styles of architecture. It was founded June 17, 2017. In early July 2018, Lifeisgood72 founding the "Ocalean Empire" in which he posted on reddit, saying that the Empire controlled an amount of the map and would build various cities. Lifeisgood72 stated that the capital is outside the Empire. However, this wasn't true. Ocala city is relatively close to spawn, and this is what helped its demise. Lifeisgood72 sent coordinates to _Courier6__ after two days of the two getting to know eachother. It was an act of betrayal and Lifeisgood72's gullibleness which caused the demise of the Ocalean Empire, and the destruction of the capital, Ocala City. The Order Of The Tower (Ireton) On November 29th, 2016 Irevore started building a massive obsidian tower monument, reaching from bedrock to skylimit. After the 2017 April fools map, Irevore decided to invite 5 other people to help build the tower, mostly those that he had seen around Doctrzombie's Fort Dick. On April 10, 2017 ForgottenHarmony arrives with IvoireThePaladin on the way. Three days later, Crayfisher2012, Janne1204, and D0NTkillKENNY arrive and begin building their own sections of the base outside the main tower location. On April 16, 2017, with the tower still under construction, the base members took a break and decided to build a lag machine that would bring the tps down to 5 or lower. They called it "The Hexagon" due to the hexagonal-shaped platforms it was constructed with. The original design was able to cut the TPS in half and with subsequent revisions meet the goal of bringing the TPS from 20 to 5 in a matter of minutes. This structure would become outdated and eventually become broken by design-tinkering and a server upgrade. It was then ultimately abandoned, status unknown. On April 19, 2017 the base members were able to gain lots of materials from the donkey dupe, until it was patched on April 21, 2017. On April 29th, 2017 Kraze7997 joined the base, on recommendation of ForgottenHarmony, bringing the final member count of the base to 7. May 3rd, 2017 Crayfisher2017 built a cobble generator, able to churn out a stack of cobble every minute. On May 17, 2017, with the tower nearly finished, The Town of Ire (Ireton) has begun construction, which will later turn into the hub of the tower. May 29th, 2017, with the obsidian rings surrounding the tower all but cleared out from stone, a glass lava sphere on top of the tower has started being put together. Somewhere around June 29, 2017, Crayfisher2012 and Forgottenharmony began their journey towards x+ 1 million, on an errand, to gain glitched items on a tip from IvoireThePaladin who was contacted by "a guy". The items turned out to be old Glitched Enchanted Books. The base's leader, Irevore, has since stopped playing 2b2t. Although still active every now and then with the team in their discord. The large black tower stands unfinished, looming over the towns in the distance, as a centerpiece. Although with Irevore being inactive, the base is still active; with ForgottenHarmony, Crayfisher2012, and the rest of the basemates logging in once and a while and working on their projects/finishing the tower. How long will the base last? Only time will tell. Pictures of the base will be posted when the base is found/griefed. Oceania IV The Story Oceania was a base founded in early 2017 by 3 players by the names of Rayzo, Sreardon2020, and 6Mill, who were just looking for something to do. The base was abandoned for a handful of months before Rayzo and IHackedWalmart returned to it during late August of the same year, with plans of finishing it. The Construction Oceania was created by making a large circle in the ocean, over the center of an old ocean monument. It was cut into hundreds of 5x5 sections spanning down 50 blocks to the bottom of the ocean. Oceania was then drained and mined out, leaving an empty hole where the proud ocean monument once stood. What is It? Oceania's main attraction is the gaping hole in the center, with the 6Mill memorial at the bottom of it. It also features several smaller holes around the center one, and ginormous obsidian statues of various ocean monsters, gods, and dragons. There are many more attractions planned for the base as time goes on. Toro's Theater See more: Toro's Theater Celestia Celestia was a base founded in late 2016 by RobMaster21 . It lasted until late April, 2017, when it was insided and griefed by Parthicus and http_logan. The base at it's prime had 10 members: *RobMaster21 (Leader) *_Henry_ *ImmortalYogurt *Diagoporotin *Niftyrobo *Mr8Wilschr *Crazy_Queen_Lisa *Chrissipo *Fuffer *SpicyStuff Here are some images of Celestia: http://imgur.com/gallery/6mlwB End bases Armorland In August 2017 there was an exploit that allowed players to travel long distances in a short period of time using elytras. This exploit was mainly used to lag the server by loading a lot of chunks at the same time. However, this exploit was used by a few players to reach the world border very fast. Armorsmith would use this exploit to be the first player on 2b2t to reach the end world border corner, and he built a base at -30000000 -30000000 called Armorland, although a few players would reach it a few days after him. Death Star II A base built by torogadude that was never completed and turned into a soup bowl. DFC A base built by Fit that was never completed and turned into a stone brick platform. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Places Category:Bases Category:Lists